fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
The powers so far below are those that are attributed specifically to Demons in the Inferno Universe. Wraiths: Wraiths or Shadows were once people(witches/warlocks) who practised dark magic for nefarious reasons. These people tried to extend their life for many hundreds of years but the result was not what they expected all that is left of them is a soul that is deprived of substance and which the persons mind has been driven mad by its most hideous fears. Wraiths are ethereal creatures so they can move through solid objects, their faces are tortured souls and the presence of a wraith brings terror and they are noted for and area of extreme coldness around them. Holy or blessed weapons can only harm Wraiths. Known Abilities *Perception Altering:Like many monsters on the show, wraiths can appear as humans. Their true form however, can be revealed in a mirror, as you'll see that their faces are rotten. *Insanity Inducement:It has been shown that wraiths possess an ability to infect people through physical contact, and make them psychologically unstable. The victims slowly become more and more emotionally unstable, and depending on the victim, their inner problems will begin to surface as realistic hallucinations *Spikes:They have sharp retractable prongs on the back of each wrist. They use these to drain brain fluid, and as a weapon. The spikes are quite brittle, and if broken cause the wraith great pain. *Super strength:They are naturally stronger than humans, able to easily overpower them, however they are not so strong that they cannot be beaten. *Super agility:Incredibly agile; one wraith was able to crawl through the walls and attack its victims by climbing out of the ventilation shaft. Black-Eyed Demons These demons are the most common types, but they are not a homogeneous group. They occupy positions on earth and in Hell, as they are constantly being deployed and produced throughout Hell. They appear to hold different ranks in demon society and display a range of abilities and powers. They are grouped together because when they possess a human, they can turn the hosts eyes entirely black at will. Most black-eyed demons serve a higher ranking demon or entity. Some of the more powerful black-eyed demons, such as Meg, are impervious to hallowed ground. As with most demons, their appearance can be accompanied or presaged by odd weather phenomena and electrical interference, as well as the presence of sulfur. Demons are also associated with EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon). Yellow-Eyed Demons ' Besides having a unique durability threshold, advanced telekinesis, most demons with these type of eyes can manipulate fire, control dreams and make electrical devices go haywire.The vast majority are impervious to Holy Water and most other conventional defenses against demons. The Kronins and Frazers are a unique type of yellow-eyed demons who are also refered to as the ''Knights of Hell and are very powerful demons, said to be some of the first demons created; handpicked by Lucifer himself, they were created and trained by Cain, the Father of Murder and himself the first Knight. Knights possess a number of abilities not seen from other types of demons. They are also nearly invulnerable, being immune to many defenses against demons, including exorcism rites. 'White-Eyed Demons ' White-eyed demons are the highest-ranking class of demons, second only to Lucifer himself in the hierarchy of Hell and serving as his "chiefs of staff. Only one confirmed white-eyed demon, Agoroth, has appeared. It is quite likely that white-eyed demons are the oldest class of demons. They are powerful enough to be on par with angels, with some demonstrating the angels' ability to generate a powerful white light that destroys anything he/she wills it to with the effects being compared to an explosion, as well as high resistance to normal weakenesses of a demon and complete immunity to the smiting power of angels and the power to overpower and defeat angels in direct combat.[ '''Red-Eyed Demons Not much is known yet about them just that Daryl Frazer is the first of his kind in long time.. Abilities: Telekinesis The power to manipulate objects with the mind. Characters that currently posses this power: Josh Frazer, Daryl Frazer, Sienna Kronin, Erin Kronin and Agoroth Possession The ability to control another human body. Characters that currently posses this power: Josh Frazer, Daryl Frazer, Sienna Kronin, Erin Kronin and Agoroth Transmutation The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, also known as Teleportation. It is rather difficult to learn, and can be dangerous as a person could end up teleporting into another object, which would kill them. The stronger the person with this ability, the further away they can transmutate. Characters that currently posses this power: Josh Frazer, Daryl Frazer, Sienna Kronin and Agoroth, though Sophia Dimitrov has displayed the uncontrolled ability to perform this feat, once in the pilot Down the Rabbit Hole and again in The Things You Can't Outrun. Pyrokinesis It is the ability to create, control and manipulate fire. Witches skilled with Pyrokinesis can create it by setting objects or people on fire. Characters that currently posses this power: Agoroth Injury Transference: It is the ability to transfer physical injury and pain to a person by hurting oneself. It is also referred to as the Human Voodoo Doll power. Characters that currently posses this power: TBA Gallery: Demon Eye Change.gif|''A Demon's eye on full display'' Demonform.gif|''A demon's true form when they succumb to their evil side'' Ea3d0a38ab40b04ff381e645360338a8.jpg|''The different eyes of various supernatural creatures'' Fear1.gif|''Wrait: A different kind of Demon'' Fear2.gif|''A Wraith using their demonic powers'' Fear3.gif|''Wraith'' Pyrokinesis.gif Tumblr inline n02c48Exbn1qjno6i.gif Tumblr inline n8fd8rNZ5o1snily5.png L4.gif Demon eyes.gif Tumblr inline n02cfisDpe1qjno6i.gif Category:Powers and Abilitities Category:Demon Category:Season 1 Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Bloodlines Season 2 Category:Inferno TV Universe